Eevee
Eevee is an S-class Mage of the Adamantine Mole guild. She's Sacha Rose's cousin and her worst enemy. Eevee is usually called "The Adamantine Clown", because of her peculiar types of Magic. During of the Grand Magic Games festival she lost her left hand and now she's got a metal one. Appearance Eevee is a very feminine woman with big breasts and hourglass figure. She wears tight, black stockings and a short skirt. Eevee wears a short, sleeveless shirt, which is adorned by her metal "armour". Also she sometimes wears a kind of "gloves".As it's said before, Eevee has got a metal hand, because she lost the real one during one of her battles. Her her is bright-purple, but not pink and her eyes are black. Eevee is seen to wear high-heels. After some years Eevee changed her appearance. She cut her hair and started to wear more tight clothes, like dark one-part costume, which is adorned by lots of ribbons and ropes. She is seen to possess low-heeled shoes. Eevee also changed the appearance of her metal hand. It's yellow now and looks like made of gold, but it isn't. Eevee's guild makr is on her right breast, just like Evergreen's guild mark. After the time-skip Eevee changed her appearance very much. She still wears a one-part costume, but it's design is different. Also she wears high-heels again and a very big and fluffy fur, covering her almost naked body. Thanks to her magic, she is able to transform into a clown, that's why people call her "The Adamantine Clown". Personality Eevee is an easy-going and feminine person. She doesn't like boredom and classical music. Eevee's hobby is telling jokes, and she's very good at it. She likes fighting and taking part in battles, because she's very powerful and usually wins. Eevee's shown her great agent abilities, because she worked as an agent for about 2 months, but she gave up and stopped to work as an agent, which was very stressful for her guild master. Eevee cares about her friends, when it's needed. She doesn't share things, she doesn't even keep secrets, she sometimes acts like a cheeky teenager, but she's 20 years old. Some people think she's a dark mage and works for a dark guild, but it's not true. Magic and Abilities Advanced- Level Abilities: As an S-class mage, Eevee is a very skilled mage with a lot of magical power, allowing her to use her magic very often. When she attacks, her offensive skills are highly enhanced, causing extreme effects for the surroundings. Even without using magic, her combat skills are incredible. She usually uses her metal hand to protect the rest of her body, but also it's a nice weapon. Eevee can easily destroy a wall with it or cause a little, but powerful earthquake. Her physical powers are so unbelievable that she could even dash or even destroy a Wave bullet, that's why she's often called "The Adamantine Mole". Crazy Ace ': As an S-class mage, Eevee uses Crazy Ace, a type of Lost Magic, which is sometimes very difficult to understand for her enemies, because it's probably the craziest Magic ever.. Thanks to this Magic, Eevee's usually called "The Adamantine Clown". Originally known to be one of the most complicated magics to learn, it allows the user to bend on the function of near unexpected behavior, being from a smiling clown gun that shoots balloons to a highly complicated magic circle in the shape of a rubber duck. However, the magic is known for it's craziness due to the fact that those who can use it often lose any trace of logical thinking, which allows the improbable to happen, leaving the user to act in unexpected behavior. Eevee's Crazy Ace mainly refers to summoning clowns, who have got different, sometimes gross abilities, like throwing up limbs. *'Adamantine Clown: This is Eevee's most popular spell, which allows her to summon a strange, sometimes also frightening group or army of slim, white clowns. They have got strange clothing and a lot of arms. They listen to Eevee like slaves and do whatever she want them to do. They are just like puppets with no emotions. The special thing about them is their basic attack. When they touch the target, they just explode, but they don't release fire from their bodies-they "summon" balloons, clown-heads, streamers and other things, which create the impression that there is a big party. Unfortunetely these ones are very dangerous, though it can sound a bit peculiar. The streamers can bind the opponent or even choke him/her. The clowns "throw up" next white, slim clown-warriors and the balloons burst, causing big explosions, which are dangerous for the whole body, but mostly attacks the target's ears, because of the large noise. *'Lotto Parade': It's the most funny and crazy spell Eevee possesses. It allows her to unstitch limbs or head of her opponent but hitting it. The target's parts of body behave like a living organism, compeletely separated from the rest. They walk, jump or even attack. This is not the end. When the unstitched limb touches the target, it explodes and turns into clowns, who "throw up" a lot of arms, legs, head and other things. It's gross, but Eevee loves this spell, because she usually laughes when she uses it. *'Peacock Hangover': It's a simple spell, allowing Eevee to release some pink smoke out of her mouth. The main ingredient of that smoke is ethyl alcohol. The target is usually just drunk after casting this spell by Eevee, but he/she has also some incredible abilities, like enhanced flexibility or spitting acid. The effects of this spell are temporary. The strange abilities disappear after about 15 minutes, but the target is drunk for about 30 minutes. This is a very useful spell, because Eevee can make somebody move slower. Candy Magic: It's the second peculiar type of Caster Magic Eevee possesses, because it allows her to freely summon different types of deserts, like fruit jelly (which can work as a boxing ball or it makes enemies slower), lollipops (working like a shield) or cotton candy (which works in the same way as Wool Magic), but also to summon clear saccharose- a carbohydrate used as the source of sweet taste. *'White Death': It's Eevee's most popular spells. It allows the user to summon a wave of saccharose- probably the most popular carbohydrate for people, used as the source of sweet taste. The mage can easily control it, that's why it's very dangerous and it's not a metaphore, although it sounds a bit funny. Eevee's enemies understimate this spell, they don't take it seriously. This is a very helpful magic, because Eevee can even transform her own body into sugar, which grants her the ability to stay untouched during battles. It works almost in the same way as Juvia's water body. Synopsis Eevee and Sacha Rose Gallery Geena_3.jpg|Eevee's full appearance (before the time-skip) 280px-Ivy large.jpg|Eevee's appearance in the anime 230px-14.jpg|Clowns summoned by Eevee 8427_mole_sticker_decal.gif|Eevee's guild mark Category:Caster Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Magnolia Town Resident